Eden Josephine
by satanstongue
Summary: Hayley and Hope were living a great life is Mystic Falls. Hope was thriving at the supernatural school that Caroline and Alaric had built from the Salvatore mansion, and Hayley was finding happiness in watching her daughter grow up. One afternoon Freya called with a situation, and Hayley rushed back to New Orleans to assist her. She didn't expect to become a mother of two that day.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story about the Originals focusing on Hayley and a new chaaracter I want to introduce named Eden. There will be Hope scenes later on, but for now Hayley, Freya, a little Keelin and this new character Eden. Please fan, favorite, follow and review!

Hayley stood in the living room of the Salvatore house, she was helping Caroline with some administrative work, organizing files upon files of children who were students here, and getting ready for new students coming in the fall. It was mid summer, many students were on vacation with their families or spending time around Mystic Falls, with supervision of course, a town now dedicated to educating the next supernatural generation.

"We have a lot of new students coming in, a lot of children this year." Caroline smiled, she was excited. She had been able to teach a few classes last year, and was set to teach a few more. Hayley had been offered a few classes, and they even extended the offer out to Freya who turned it down because of her investment in finding a solution for their families situation as well as her dedication to her girlfriend.

"I'm glad that the school is doing so well, I don't know what Hope and I would have done without this place." Hayley smiled at her friend, after everything that had happened with the Hollow, Hope and Hayley found refuge within the walls of the Salvatore Mansion. Hope had bonded with a lot of students and made a lot of friends over the years. She was learning a lot, quickly and she was excited about the year to come, this year was going to be a big year for her.

"You both are family now, Hope is such an amazing kid." Hayley thanked her as her phone began to ring in her pocket. She excused herself from the office area and walked out into the backyard to give herself a little bit of privacy. It was Freya calling, and she often only called when she had something big to tell her.

"Hey Freya, what's up?" The woman asked, excited to hear what she had found out. Hayley missed the Mikaelson siblings, she had seen each of them several times throughout the past few years. She took trips to see Elijah who was currently living in Russia once or twice a year, they were able to text on the phone, but Hayley made sure no trace of them could be found through the texting. She had seen Rebekah a few years back who was living a good life in Paris with man candy falling all over her. Niklaus moved around every few years, she had last heard of him from a phone call to her cellphone when he was traveling throughout Southern America.

"I dont want to worry you, but I have a problem." Hayley stopped in her tracks and frowned slightly.

"Problem? Whats wrong? I can be there in a few hours if you need me to be." Hayley spoke. She would drop everything to go and help Freya. Hope was okay here, she had friends and school and family here that took care of her when Freya needed help, or when Hayley helped the supernatural community of Mystic Falls.

"I need you here, nothing's wrong, I'm not in danger, we just have a situation." Hayley agreed to be on her way as soon as she let Hope know, and be there to help with whatever the situation was.

Hayley quickly packed up a small bag, and said goodbye to her daughter who assured her that she would be okay here and that she shouldnt worry about her, but to be careful. Hayley smiled, her girl was so sweet and compassionate, she was so proud of her.

It took two hours to drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, and Hayley parked her car on the side of the road a few blocks from the compound and walked towards her old home with her duffel bag in hand.

Arriving at the home, she knock on the door of the gates and Freya answered with a timid smile.

"Come in." In order to insure her and Keelin's safety, she reset the ownership of the house shortly after she allowed any vampires in, it kept the unwanted ones out and allowed them to monitor who could come in and could.

Hayley smiled at the woman and stepped through the threshold of the place she called home for many years. She looked around the courtyard and smiled at the firmilulaties, nothing seemed off so Hayley questioned what the situation could be.

"What is this situation?" Hayley asked as they walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms and living spaces. Freya wrung her hands together and looked down the hall towards a shut bedroom door, looking back at the woman as they entered Hayley's bedroom in the compound.

"This morning someone knocked on the door, which is unusal since we had not planned on having vistors. I called multiple times for whoever it was to open the door, but no one answered so Keelin and I opened it. I expected a vampire, or a dead body atleast, but.." She trailed off slightly as her eyebrows fret together.

"What was there?" Hayley asked, concerned.

"A baby, well not a baby, a little girl, she's about a year old the letter says. It was addressed to you." Hayley's face dropped in confusion, why was there a child being dropped off at her old family home.

"The letter was pinned to her pajamas with a safety pin, with your name on the top of the envelope. I didn't know what to do, so we brought her in. Keelin's with her now." Freya explained quietly.

"I didn't read the note out of respect, it's on the dresser." Hayley walked over and grabbed the package of paper that had been attached to the little girl. Immediately she noticed blood that was sprayed across it like someone had been cut and the blood splattered onto the paperwork.

"She had blood on her when she showed up." Freya spoke quietly, unsure of what to do or say.

Hayley spilled the contents of the envelope onto the bed and frowned, picking up another envelope addressed to her and began reading it.

"Hello Hayley, this is not how I imagined meeting you, but unfortunately it had to happen this way. My name is Alexai, I am your older sister. I was born much before you, we share the same biological mother, but when I was an infant, there was a fire in the home our mother shared with her family. I was inside, and they believed I had died in the fire, but was rescued and raised by a family on the outskirts of Louisiana. I met my husband Drew years ago and we married, and had a baby together. I found out about you a few years after Hope was born, I had tried getting the nerve to come to New Orleans to see you and your daughter, but I always failed to do so. If you are seeing this letter, both myself and Drew have passed on and I instructed a close friend of mine to deliver my daughter to you. Her name is Eden Josephine, she was born on September 11th. If Eden wasn't as supernaturally inclined as she is, I may have considered putting her else where but Eden is not only a powerful witch, she is a currently untriggered werewolf as well.

I am unsure of what you will do from this point forward, but please know I had wanted to introduce myself, my husband and my daughter to you in person, not in this way. The pack Im currently living with, not of my own as I am also a Crescent Wolf, my child is too, has been hunted for years. If you are reading this, it is likely we were killed by the pack that is hunting us.

Please, whatever you do, please make sure my daughter is safe, loved and cared for.

I am sorry,

Alexai."

Hayley frowned, her eyes shooting up at Freya and she took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in so quickly.

"Where is she?" Hayley asked, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to control her emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Just one thing to note before you read, I have adjusted Eden's age to be fourteen months, rather than being eleven months as I wanted to make a few different things happen differently. Thank you all for the kind words, here is the second chapter!**

Freya lead her down the hallway towards the closed door at one of the corners of the compound. She turned the doorknob slowly, quietly pushing it open as she looked into the room. Both women walked into the room where Keelin laid on the bed. A small body curled up beside her made Hayley's heart drop.

She approached the bed slowly and looked down at the tiny curled up body that clenched onto a worn pink kitty and had a pink pacifier sticking out of her mouth, half hanging out. She scanned the small girl, dressed in purple pajamas that had small blood splatters on them, and white socks. Looking at the tiny babies face made Hayley's take a deep breath, she looked almost identical to how she had looked as a child. She had chocolate brown hair that curled at the ends, she was petite and had a small nose that was similar to the one Hope had, and Hayley before her.

"She looks like me." Hayley breathed out softly, reaching out with a shaking hand to brush a single curl that laid across her face. If that note had not been convincing as it was, one look at this child and you could tell she was related to Hayley, she was practically a clone.

"I just got her to calm down, she cried herself to sleep." Keelin sighed softly, standing from the bed and walking over to Freya who wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, kissing her temple softly as she whispered a "thank you."

"Hayley, maybe you should look through the rest of the packet. Do you want me to go grab it?" Freya asked as Hayley sat down on the bed beside the girl. Hayley nodded her head slowly, her eyes never moving from the body of Eden.

Freya and Keelin moved silently from the room towards Hayley's room and began packing up the package.

"Look at this." Keelin handed Freya a photo that had been sitting on the bed. It was a photo of a tiny Hayley standing in front of a tree, the family had heard this story before, her adoptive father had hung a tire swing and she was so excited about it. On the back in cursive was written, "I was able to get my hands on this photo a long time ago, it was the only thing that comforted me during some hard times, knowing that you were out there somewhere, alive and thriving. Eden looks a lot like you, doesn't she?"

"Wow." Freya examined the image quickly, but dropped it into the package with the rest of the paperwork.

"This is crazy." Keelin spoke to her girlfriend as they walked down the hallway to give Hayley the package. Freya agreed, it was insane to think that Hayley all of a sudden was responsible for another child, a child that she may be related too, but wasn't her own.

Giving the package to Hayley who spoke out a shaking "thank you", Freya and Keelin made their way downstairs, giving Hayley some space. She needed time to figure it out, a battle she needed to fight on her own.

Hayley looked down at the sleeping child beside her as she began to unpack the envelope, going slowly and looking at each item. She took several minutes to compare an old photo of herself that she hadnt seen in years, to the sleeping girl beside her and smiled softly. They could be twins, and Hayley could see a tiny glimpse of Hope's face when she looked at the photo and at the little girl.

There was a birth certificate that had blanks for father and mother, a health card, immunization records, supernatural records that had been kept on her, everything thing Hayley needed as well as parental rights paperwork, the paperwork was filled out like Hayley's sister didn't exist, and that Hayley was taking the child on.

Notes were scattered everywhere, little sticky notes that Alexai had written about Eden or things Hayley needed to know.

"The pink stuffed kitten is her favorite, she can't sleep without it, and she loves her pacifier, we called it a sookie at home, like a soother. She should have arrived with a dark blue sun and moon blanket, I made her that before she was born," Hayley felt tears well in her eyes. "She still drinks formula, the bag she was dropped off with should have had some in it, and some clothes too, but we didn't have a lot packed for her." Hayley read note and after, taking in all of the information. She knew that she hated naps, but loved to be cuddled, that she wore a size 3 diaper and that she had started walking at ten months, running the next week. Another letter told Hayley about all the signs the fourteen month old knew, such as thank you, some, more, bye and much more.

Hayley let tears fall down her face as she continued to learn new things about this child. She was a tiny thing, she was eleven months and was still wearing nine month clothing, and that she had four teeth. She read about her favorite snacks, strawberries and peach dissolvable stars.

Once the last note was read and the last picture had been looked at, Hayley repackaged the envelope and set it aside. Her movement caused the small child to stir and sit up slightly, looking up at the woman.

Tears began to well in the little girls eyes, but Hayley was quick to push her brown hair back from her eyes and smile at her.

"Hey, no tears, baby girl. Its okay. Im Hayley. Were going to figure this out, together." Hayley spoke with a slight sigh. She was shocked when the tears retracted and the big eyes looked up at her, Eden then laid her head down again Hayley's chest. Hayley took a deep breath, the look in her eyes made it seem like Eden recognized her name, and that made Hayley's heart race.

In that moment Hayley realized that they had known something was going to happen, and they spent months planning for this, making the baby recognize her name, and know that it would bring her comfort, not harm.


End file.
